


Miss Indepedent

by Amelia_Bennet



Category: King of Fighters
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-14
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:09:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13376916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amelia_Bennet/pseuds/Amelia_Bennet
Summary: Cheating boyfriend heartbreak, Yuri just went through this. Now good friends Mai Shiranui and King are forcing her to find a new boyfriend! And the fact that Yuri keeps bumping into her ex. doesn't helpA/N: Story is up on FF but decided to bring it over to AO3. Currently working on rewriting the first few chapters and plan on getting it done by the end of Feb/2018. I'll probably post the chapters as I fix them but for those who want to go ahead and read my old writing you can find the original work on FF. The most recent chapters will probably be kept though :)





	Miss Indepedent

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the people in this story

Anniversary

When we're together   
I like to believe our love’s so pure  
But through the eyes of a stranger  
This love seems so untrue  
Why is it when you look at me?  
I reflect my love for you  
But when I see you  
I see nothing as true?  
But still, I live in my illusion  
\- U.Y. 

Yuri closes the window on the computer and sighs, her favorite online author, the mysterious U.Y had just posted on her blog. Instead of the usual short stories or fanfiction, it was a sad poem about love that was untrue. 

The words echoed in her mind as she stared out the window. It was a beautiful and today also happened to her a very special day for her. Her eyes drift to a photo on her night stand. It was a photo of her and Robert, he had his arms wrapped around her waist as he was planting a kiss on her forehead. Her face was red but she could not contain her smile at the time. In the background, Ryo was scowling while Takuma looked about ready to punch Robert out. 

King had taken the photo and given it to her a few days later. It was definitely a Christmas to remember. Yuri couldn’t help but smile at the memory and just how everything seemed to fall into place. 

But still, her eyes shift from the photo back to the blank computer screen. Her thoughts return to that poem, it felt like an omen. She shivers slightly and shakes her head in frustration. Yuri looks around her room and realizes that it was already 5 pm and that she had 2 hours to get ready! 

Oh geez, how am I going to get ready on time for this date?! Come on Yuri, don’t think about that Poem! It’s our Anniversary with Robert today!  
Yuri glances at the clock one more time as she suddenly pushes away from the computer table and runs to her closet. She began rummaging through and pulling out multiple articles of clothing. 

She had gone shopping earlier in the week but for some reason the moment she took it home, the outfit looked like a sack of potatoes on her. It was horrendous, how unappealing she looked in that low-cut white dress. 

What was I thinking buying a dress that emphasized my boobs when I lack it, to begin with?! 

She slaps her face in frustration from wasting her time and money on a dress that she didn’t even like. It was definitely that sales ladies fault, she would have to return it sometime next week. She collapses on the bed, her clothing all over it as she wondered what she was going to wear tonight. 

She rolls onto her side and closes her eyes, tired from looking through her closet. Her mind goes through every dress and outfit combination that she had and nothing seemed to be beautiful or elegant enough for her date tonight. But like lightning, she remembers going shopping with King and how she had placed a beautiful dress in a box at the top of her closet, saving it for a special occasion. She bolts up and from her bed and runs to the closet once more, she spots the box and immediately pulls out the forgotten dress. If life were a movie, this had to be the moment where the princess finds the perfect gown for the ball. 

She tries it on and marvels at her reflection, it was a red cocktail dress that reminded her of Audrey Hepburn. She twirled around like an old Hollywood celebrity and giggled. Yuri walks over to her bed and picks up a teddy bear with a red bow tie on it. It had been one of the first gifts that Robert had given to her when they started dating. 

So, you’re not lonely when I’m away. His voice from that day echoes in her mind as she imagines the expression his face. How his blue eyes seem to shine with concern and love, it was overwhelming.

But nowadays… 

She stops her train of thought and focuses on finishing up getting ready. She sniffs her armpits and decides that she indeed smelled sour and would have to shower. 

6:30 pm 

After all the running and screaming around the house Yuri had magically gotten ready. She looks at her reflection and blows a kiss. Her brown hair is made up in a bun while she marveled at her makeup job, it was simple and elegant. Her cheeks looked flushed from the blush on and the pink lipstick made her lips look plump and kissable.   
Who is the great Sakazaki? I AM! And I broke my own record too! She grins at her reflection once more and sits down on her bed again. She looks around her room and realizes that it looked like a war zone in there. The white walls looked pristine and her room despite all of the clothing looked cute from all the toys she had a terrible weakness for.

Thankfully, Ryo and Takuma had gone out for the night, something super-secret training exercises that Ryo had wanted to try. Since it was hers and Roberts Anniversary they were excused for the night. 

"Now the waiting game begins, he should be here soon," she said softly to no one. Yuri sits at the computer table and decides to kill some time, Robert should be arriving soon to pick her up. 

7:30 pm

He was 30 minutes late… the rational part of her mind whispered that it was just 30 minutes. But her gut instinct was screaming that something was wrong. Robert wasn’t the kind of person to be late. Especially when it was on their Anniversary! 

Where is he! He's supposed to be here, ok calm down Yuri maybe he stopped off at the flower store to buy me roses or something.

She focuses on the computer screen and tries not think about her missing boyfriend. 

8:30 pm

He was late…

Yuri was trying not to panic now but all she could imagine was her boyfriend alone and unconscious in the hospital. She scoured online for any news of an accident but there was nothing. She stood up from her chair and paced around the room for what seemed like an eternity. 

She sighs and wonders what she could do. There was actually only one thing that she could do she searches online for the number to the South Town hospital and decides that there were no other options for her. Hopefully, whoever picked up the phone would be willing to give her information. 

"Hello, South Town hospital is there a problem"

"Oh, hello my name is Yuri Sakazaki and I was wondering if Robert Garcia was just brought it?"   
Yuri held the phone tightly that her knuckles began to turn white. There was a pause on the other line. 

“Ma’am, could you give me more information about him? Such as how he looks and all his personal information? I can run a check to verify.” 

Her mouth was moving and giving all the information. All the while her heart was racing and her head felt light from all the possibilities. What if he was injured?! And here she was getting angry at him being late. After all of the information was given the person on the other line gave her the dreaded news. 

"No miss there is no Robert Garcia in the hospital currently, I’m sorry.” Her heart drops and it feels like the room has gone silent. If Robert wasn’t at the hospital then where was he? 

“Miss?” the patient voice on the phone calls to her and she is brought back to her senses and thanks the woman quickly then sets the phone down. Her panic turns to anger, did her boyfriend of 3 years actually stand her up on their Anniversary? Her fists are clenched and her heart is racing again but instead of fear and panic, it felt like a flame bursting. 

"I'll go look for him, he better have a good explanation for not showing up!" Yuri slips on her matching black heels and locks up the house. There was no point waiting around anymore, she had to find Robert. 

It was night and typically people avoided walking around the streets of South Town at this hour but not Yuri. She was a woman on a mission, she was looking for her missing boyfriend and was probably going to end up saving his ass from a weird kidnapping plan that had gone awry. 

At least that’s what she was telling herself as she ignored the leers from bums on the streets. The neon lights around her casting shadows all around her, she imagined the whole place looked like sin city or something like that. But still, she carried on looking for him, checking all of his favourite hangouts and bars. 

Her feet were aching as she stops and leans on the wall next to her. Why did she think walking around South Town in heels was a good idea? 

Her mind recalls the conversation that they had yesterday, Robert had an important business meeting before their date at some fancy restaurant called…. oh, crap I forgot the name of the restaurant how could I forget!

She tries to remember the name but nothing comes to her. For a moment, she remembers Takuma telling her to breathe and just focus, to meditate and let everything just flow back to her. 

Dad is usually right about these things. 

So, she closes her eyes and slowly counts to 10, focusing on inhaling and exhaling the chilly night air. Letting everything flow through her, she could feel the chi of the Earth and the sound of the city around her. She feels her mind clear and a single word pops into her mind. 

Perfection. 

That was that new restaurant that just opened up on the other side of the city. Yuri wonders if she should call someone to help her out. There were King and Kasumi but that would mean waiting for them to meet her. She didn’t have time for any of that so she grabbed the first taxi she saw. 

She sat quietly and stared out the window, the city was alive and pulsing. There were tourists walking but Yuri could see the shady characters lurking around. How some men bore gang symbols on their arms and from alleyways how shadows seemed to move quickly. There was always something going on in this city. 

Her stomach churned and her breathing was slow and shallow. Her hands gripped the black dress as she waited for the taxi to stop. 

When she gets out, she realizes that she is close to the beach. Up ahead was a restaurant that seemed to overlook the water, it was beautiful and romantic how the moonlight seemed to reflect off the dark ocean. Her heels clack on the pavement as she makes her way to the building. 

I feel that something bad was going to happen. It was her instincts talking again, something was telling her to just run home and go to bed but her pride would not let her go back. She had to find her boyfriend and her only clue to his disappearance with this place.

Once she was close she could see the outdoor patio glowing with fairy lights surrounding it. The first thing she noticed was how couples were smiling and laughing. Their meals being brought out by nervous serving men. The place looked like it was something out of the movies and she looked like a moviegoer intruding with her undressed outfit. Despite loving it earlier in the night. 

But still, she screwed up her courage and picked up her pace. Every step feeling heavier and her heart beating loudly in her ears. When she was close to the patio, her feet came to a hault and a deafening silence seemed to ring in her ear.

Her eyes widened as she saw the unmistakable face of her boyfriend Robert Garcia, smiling and laughing like a normal couple with a beautiful blonde woman, with a very well-endowed bosom. Okay, it wasn’t as big as Mai’s but it was still enough to make her glance down at her own flat chest in pain. Her eyes focused back on her boyfriend, he was wearing a well fitted blue button shirt and his arms seem to snake around the shoulders of the woman. She was snuggling up to him and smiling serenely as he leaned down to whisper words into her ear. They looked like the perfect couple and for the first time in a long time, she saw Robert look down at this woman with the same expression he once held for her.

Love, he looked at this woman like she was a damn unicorn. It was a mixture of awe and love, that he was drowning in the gaze of this mystery woman. It was the same look that he had when he gave her the teddy bear all those years ago. 

Yuri just stared and stared and stared at the couple. Until it finally clicked in her head that Robert Garcia was cheating on her and she had just found out on their anniversary! Her throat felt dry and she felt like she needed to sit down. Her boyfriend that she loved was cheating on her with a beautiful woman. 

She took 3 deep breathes and willed her heart to calm down. This had to be a mistake, there had to be some sort of explanation. But as she opened her eyes again, the scene in front of her did not change. Robert was still smiling and laughing with someone who was not her, at this beautiful restaurant.

He's cheating on me.  She thought bitterly.

With a woman who is hotter than me. she laughed at just how foolish she had been. To think that somebody as good looking and rich would stay faithful to someone as plain as herself. Her fists clenched as she grits her teeth in anger. The stinging in the corner of her eyes threatening to become a waterfall of tears. 

She wanted to run away and just go home. But no, she was the great Yuri Sakazaki, the daughter of Takuma and Ronnet Sakazaki. As her eyes began to water she wiped them away before anyone could see them. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath and focused on her breathing. She had to face him and see this happy couple for herself.

So, she walked into the restaurant and ignored the greeters and waiters who tried to speak to her. She marched onto the patio and felt the curious eyes land on her. How she probably stuck out like a sore thumb despite wearing her nicest dress in her closest. Still, she willed her frozen feet to move towards the couple. 

When she was right in front of them Yuri mustered up the sweetest smile she could make at that moment and greeted them.

"Robert! What a coincidence!” she grins at the couple and takes the moment to really look at the couple. The woman pulls away from Robert embarrassed but even Yuri is stunned at just how angelic she looked. The blonde woman smiled politely at Yuri and glanced at Robert for his reaction. 

"Yuri!" Robert sounded surprised as he sat straight up from his seat. He glances at his wristwatch as his eyes widen and realize the time. 

Yuri feels her heart chill at his reaction, he was planning on meeting her after all but had lost track of the time. Her blood boils as she tries to keep her fists from flying out and hitting the cheating bastard. 

"I’m sorry, I don’t think we’ve met. I’m Yuri Sakazaki and who might you be?” she tries to stop the venom from dripping from her tongue. Did this angel know that this man was her boyfriend? Was she blameless and another victim in everything? 

The angel gives a sweet smile and finally introduces herself.

"I’m Freia Lawrence, Robert’s girlfriend." Her voice is soft and sweet that it grates on Yuri’s nerves. Her blood boils and she feels a new sensation running through her blood, it was the murderous intent of a fighter. 

I want to kill this woman and Robert! I wonder if this is how people feel when the Riot of Blood is activated? because right now I really want to rip their head off. Yuri doesn’t even remember asking the angel when she and Robert had started dating. 

“It’s been about 6 months now.” Freia’s voice is bell like as Robert sits next to the woman frozen and unable to move. All that anger and venom hanging at the tip of her tongue comes lashing out at the woman. 

"Congratulations on catching such an amazing man. I happen to be an expert at dating him since he is my current boyfriend of 3 years,” she hisses it out and sees the pain all over the blonde’s face. How Freia turns to Robert, her face streaming with tears as she desperately asks him for answers. 

Instead of looking at Yuri and consoling her, his eyes are glued on his angel. The one whose tears have made the whole restaurant come to a stop. Robert grips Freia’s shoulders, forcing the sobbing woman to look at him. 

It felt like the twilight zone, watching her boyfriend try and fix things with this stranger instead of speaking to her and trying to explain that it was all a misunderstanding. That she was being rash and quick-tempered again but the seconds ticked and soon the rage within her began to grow. 

If this woman was such a god damn angel, she would take the role of a devil. She would let her rage control her, as Yuri felt something within her snap. She grabbed the cuff of Robert’s shirt and let her fist go flying through the air. 

Robert Garcia was knocked out of the patio area as Freia began to scream hysterically over the violence. Yuri’s gaze landed on the unsuspecting woman, she was pissed but she didn’t have the heart to knock this woman out. Freia, in all honesty, seemed innocent but Yuri could not leave without ruining the evening even more. 

In a swift motion, Yuri took the cup of red wine and threw it all over Freia’s face. The blonde sat motionless staring at Yuri’s blazing eyes. Yuri could have done more but decided against, she walked away from the scene and headed to the bus stop.

If any of those waiters tried to stop her, she would just have to resort to violence again. She wanted to go home but didn’t want to be alone. She wanted to be with people who actually gave a crap about her. She closed her eyes, stopping the stinging once more, she wanted to be far away and somewhere safe first. 

"La illusion here I come," she says quietly to the night air. 

The bus ride is long and quiet but she chooses to close her eyes and let her body relax. After what seemed like an eternity passed, her stop was called and she hopped out of the bus and made her way to the bar. The pain shooting through her legs as she walked, it was definitely a terrible idea to walk through the city in heels. 

She sees the neon sign of King’s bar shining like a beacon of hope just up ahead. She enters the bar and plops down on a bar stool and allowed those 6 magical words to come out.

"King give me a beer stat," it feels silly saying it because she already knew the answer to the question. She glances at King standing behind the counter sighing at her request. 

"Yuri, we went over this. One Ryo will be pissed if he finds out I let you drink beer and two you're underage." It’s weird talking normally with King like this after everything that just happened. Actually, it had felt nice to just talk to someone without wanting to punch their lights out. 

"King, please I had a rough night, “Yuri pleads and gives her best impression of a puppy dog. King runs her hand through her hair in annoyance and offers to give her a soda instead. 

"Fine, but make it a root beer. At least I could pretend its beer," was her smartass reply, she would have to settle with pretending. 

"Yuri is that you?" a very familiar voice seemed to echo through the bar. Yuri turned around and stared at the mystery woman for a moment. Her eyes widened as it took a good moment to realize it was her former teammate! How in the world did she get so slow? 

"Mai Shiranui! What are you doing here in South Town? I thought you were in Japan!” She exclaimed her question but the ninja woman just smiles and made her way to the bar stool next to her and sat down. 

"Well Andy wanted to visit Terry and I decided it was high time we have a reunion since the last time we saw each other was at the last King of Fighter tournament!" Mai is smiling so widely that Yuri’s bad mood from earlier disappears. There was something infectious about the ninja’s good mood. 

"Yuri here's your root beer," said king as she came from the back room and handed Yuri her drink. King notices Mai and starts asking her questions about her trip and reason for coming back. Yuri is content just listening to her friends talk as she sits quietly on the stool sipping on her drink. But Mai finally turns her attention back to Yuri and asks her the dreaded question. 

"So Yuri, I heard you tell King earlier you’ve had a bad night. Mind telling a friend what’s going on?” Mai is clearly joking to lighten the mood but Yuri feels her own temper flare up again as she finishes her root beer and slams the cup down on the countertop. 

Yuri told them all everything from the poem to throwing wine at Freia’s face. As she retells the story she feels guilty for throwing wine at the innocent girl but she was just so damn mad at the whole situation. King is quiet while Mai looks ready to punch someone. 

Yuri didn’t want to be home, nor did she want to talk to Ryo or Takuma about everything. She just wanted to be alone, let them deal with Robert themselves. So, she asks King if she could stay the night. 

“They might come looking for you here,” is all King can say. It was true but part of Yuri couldn’t even believe that Robert would even try and fix things with her. Not after she knocked him out on the beach and probably traumatized that poor girl. 

Yuri looked at Mai pleadingly, the ninja was her only hope for salvation and peace. She wanted to be far away from home. Any place that reminded her of that stupid asshole Robert Garcia. 

"Mai, could I stay with you please?” she once again gives her best impression of a puppy dog that made Mai giggle. 

"Sure! Since Andy has decided to get his own place and not share one with one,” Mai is frowning and muttering something about Andy being a hardcore traditional man about things. Yuri shakes her head in amusement and hugs the ninja. 

"Thanks, Mai you're the best" Mai, returns the hug but there is a mischievous twinkle in Mai’s eyes that King notices. 

"I know I am," said the bouncy ninja in a sing-song voice. It almost sounded like there would be a but after that sentence, which Yuri is thankful that there is not. 

"But on one condition," said Mai. This makes Yuri pull back from the hug defensive at whatever half-baked plan her friend has made up in her head. The ninja gives a villainous laugh that kind of sounds like a person saying hoehoehoe over and over again. 

"What condition?" says Yuri, impatient at whatever Mai has come up with now.

Mai stands up and pulls a fan out from her pocket, she opens it up and starts laughing behind it. Yuri waits in suspense as King seems disinterested in their antics and continues to clean up the bar. 

"You have to let me help you get a new boyfriend, “says Mai finally as she points dramatically at Yuri, winking. 

Was Mai insane?! A new boyfriend after that shit show? Yuri stands up from her seat as well ready to argue with the ninja over her insane plan. 

"But I just broke up with Robert!" The two brunettes stare at each other intently, while King sighed in the background. Mai starts fanning her face dramatically and starts stating her reason to the Kyokugen fighter. 

"Yeah, I know but I also know that you are so ready for someone better,” there goes Mai winking at her again. Yuri really had no choice at the moment, if she wanted to get away from home she would have to accept Mai’s terms no matter how insane they were. 

“Fine,” she mutters as she falls back down onto the bar seat and glares at King for not trying to help her out the problem. Mai turns to the bar owner and smiles sweetly as well. King stepped back from the bar and pretended that she hadn’t seen anything but Mai was persistent and flipped over the countertop and threw her arm over the taller woman’s shoulder. Making King hunch down to Mai’s level. 

"King, you’re obviously going to help out with this! I know I can count on you!” announces Mai and it’s Yuri’s turn to look at the pair disinterested at their shenanigans about her life but it is King’s laughter that surprises Yuri. 

"Sure, just to make sure you don't find someone worse than Robert for Yuri," King is grinning and the pair look about as thick as thieves with their new plans for her. 

"Operation: Love Quest begins," Mai says loudly to the bar, while King starts nodding her head in agreement at the whole thing. 

What have I gotten myself into? Are the only thoughts running through Yuri Sakazaki’s thoughts as she stares at her two friends?

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I really love this story from the bottom of my heart and with SNK Heroines being released this year. I decided to overhaul Miss Independent to have a more fluid story telling style. 
> 
> For new readers: I hope you like the new Miss Independent and stick around with me!
> 
> For old readers: There are some changes in the story to make everything make more sense and some possible foreshadowing for later chapters I have planned out!


End file.
